


El día que Lightning se equivocó

by ZakuryMinashiro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai | Ignis - Freeform, Flame | Ignis, Homura Takeru - Freeform, Kusanagi Shouichi - Freeform, Lightning | Ignis, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakuryMinashiro/pseuds/ZakuryMinashiro
Summary: "Usando una trampa en la vida real, Lightning intenta acabar con Playmaker. Ryoken no lo permitirá."ESPAÑOLRyokenXYusakuONESHOT - Completo





	El día que Lightning se equivocó

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot / Canon Divergence.
> 
> Ocurre en el comienzo de la segunda temporada de VRAINS en donde Ai se reencuentra con Lightning por primera vez.  
En esta versión, Revolver nunca se enfrentó con Windy, aunque sí llegó a tiempo y puede presenciar a Playmaker siendo afectado por Lightning, y el rumbo de sucesos cambia. 
> 
> 100% RyokenXYusaku, ellos son mi OTP inamovible. Soy muy celosa con mis shipp.
> 
> (También, en español se escribe "Revólver" ya que "Revolver" significa otra cosa. PERO ya que los nombres de los personajes los dejé tal cual, y el de Ryoken está en inglés, entonces es aceptado "Revolver")

**El día que Lightning se equivocó.**

Ryoken supo que algo andaba mal cuando el Log Out de Playmaker fue anormal. No estaba seguro, pero si los Ignis ya habían robado la conciencia de Jin Kusanagi directamente del mundo real, eran capaces de mucho más.

Momentos antes de la desconexión, Playmaker no parecía el mismo, decía oraciones sin correlación e incluso el Ignis de Oscuridad fue expulsado a la fuerza del disco de duelo.

Revolver quiso resolver el asunto de inmediato, pero tenía un presentimiento extraño. Sin contar que el propio Ignis de Playmaker estaba histérico. Al parecer la IA morada también presentía un mal augurio sobre el asunto, y reclamaba a Lightning sobre lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Revolver tuvo que realizar también Log Out, lamentando perder la ubicación exacta de tres Ignis, el de Viento, Luz y Oscuridad. Por desgracia, sus aliados no llegarían a tiempo para retenerlos hasta que él regresara, pero el hombre joven no dejaba de presentir que estaba en el lugar incorrecto.

Aunque no se fue sin antes amenazarlos, importándole nada la discusión entre IA´s.

**LOG OUT**

Ryoken Kogami reacciona sobresaltado en su moderna silla desde dónde ingresaba al mundo virtual. La luz perezosa de la tarde entra por la enorme ventana de su salón, y él se levanta corriendo hacia una mesa donde tenía su celular.

Busca rápido y marca.

Se trataba del número telefónico de Yusaku Fujiki. Lo consiguió hace tiempo desde que descubrió su verdadera identidad y hackeó la base de ciudadanos para saber más de Playmaker.

Pero el celular al otro lado de la línea sólo repicaba.

Dos…Tres…Cincos veces insistiendo en que cada intento lo llevaba al buzón.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejarlo así estaba bien? Después de todo los amigos de Fujiki podrían encargarse de lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

¿Pero entonces por qué el mal presentimiento?

Con un gruñido frustrado Ryoken toma las llaves de su auto y la licencia juvenil que sacó.

Sabe que puede contar con sus camaradas hasta su regreso, así que no deja ninguna orden o especificación antes de irse.

.

.

.

.

_–Oye…tú… _

_–¿Quién es? ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!_

_Las dos voces infantiles eran preciosas, pero estaban llenas de miedo. Y el pequeñito de ojos verdes sólo podía ver de un lado a otro buscando el lugar de donde salía la voz que lo reconfortaba cuando ya no podía más._

_–¿Has pensado en tres cosas?_

_–Sí, pero…_

_–Puedo ayudarte a salir ¿Aceptarías mi ayuda?_

_–¡Sí! –responde un pequeño Yusaku casi llorando._

_–Abriré una puerta a tu lado derecho, entra por ahí y sigue mi voz. Te guiaré._

_–¿A la derecha?_

_Los inocentes ojos van directo el muro blanco, y en segundos puede ver deslizarse una pequeña compuerta en la que apenas cabe el cuerpo de un niño de seis años._

_Rápido, Yusaku se pone de pie, soltando un quejido de dolor cuando su pequeño cuerpo reciente el dolor de las descargas eléctricas anteriores._

.

.

.

.

Durante el trayecto su celular no ha dejado de marcar una y otra vez el número de Fujiki, y siempre una voz robótica lo manda a buzón.

Además no está seguro de dónde buscarlo primero ¿En el puesto de comida rápida? No, no parecía que Playmaker estuviera ahí.

Ryoken Kogami es una persona analítica que rara vez se deja llevar por algo tan etéreo como un “presentimiento”. Y aún así, éste es tan fuerte que no lo deja en paz. Esta enojado con todo, y consigo mismo a la vez, algo dentro de él lo obliga a actuar así y odia éste tipo de reacciones que despertaron desde que conoció al Emisario de la Venganza.

.

.

.

.

_–Pasa por la compuerta y de inmediato entrarás a un pasillo…_

En la vida real, un adolescente de 16 años sale del cubículo ultra moderno que construyó en su departamento, desde donde entraba en Link Vrains cuando comenzó a ser Playmaker. Lo creó usando la mayoría del dinero que le enviaba el Gobierno, y mas recientemente, de su sueldo por su trabajo de medio tiempo.

El chico caminaba lento y tranquilo. Completamente en trance.

_–Es un pasillo pequeño, es el subterráneo donde están los laboratorios. Llega al final y sube las escaleras… –_explica una voz encantadora.

Y Yusaku cruza parte de su modesta habitación, y sube las escaleras al pasillo superior.

_–Encontrarás otro camino. Llega hasta el final y desliza otra compuerta. Ya me encargué de desbloquearla para ti._

Yusaku hace todo al pie de la letra y empuja la puerta de su departamento que lo lleva a una terraza que está en el tercer piso del edificio. Una corriente de aire le golpea el rostro y el sonido de la ciudad lo rodea.

Pero no reacciona en lo absoluto.

_–A tu izquierda encontrarás otras escaleras…sube con cuidado por ellas._

Dentro de su mente, Playmaker se veía a si mismo siendo un niño de seis años, agotado y asustado. Sumergido en un edificio en penumbras y solitario, aunque a la lejanía podía escuchar los gritos de otros niños siento electrocutados al perder sus duelos.

_–No te distraigas._

_–¿Podré verte?_

_–Sí, te estoy esperando al final del camino. Nos iremos juntos._

.

.

.

.

Ryoken está cada vez más enojado cuando entra a la ciudad y los semáforos y los peatones lo obligan a bajar de velocidad.

Y en cada minuto que gasta, comienza a desear que su mal presentimiento sólo sea una mala jugada de su mente, y encuentre perfectamente bien a Playmaker. Pero ahora también sus llamadas no ingresan tan fluidas como antes, al parecer alguien más igualmente esta tratando de comunicarse con el chico tan insistentemente como él.

–Deben ser los compañeros de Playmaker, eso deja claro mi sospecha.

.

.

.

.

_–Ahora avanza de frente, pero agáchate ya que la ventana de un laboratorio esta ahí._

Y en una hipnosis profunda, el jovencito de ojos verdes obedece agachándose y avanza de ésa manera, siendo que el camino es un pasillo exterior del edificio de departamentos donde vive, y sobre de él, se encuentra la ventana de un vecino, desde donde se puede ver a una familia completa pasando tiempo juntos.

Pero en la mente del muchacho, se ve a sí mismo pequeño, gateando y temblando al escuchar las voces de adultos riendo al otro lado de la ventana. Sintiendo la pared demasiado delgada y temeroso que lo escuchen.

Pero todo sale bien, y llega al final del pasillo y otras escaleras al piso superior lo reciben.

_–Bien, levántate y sube despacio. Ya casi llegas._

_._

.

.

.

Ryoken estaciona brusco, y muy seguro que le colocarán una infracción, pero fue el primer lugar que vio, y aún tiene media cuadra para llegar al edificio de Fujiki.

Sale del carro cerrándolo de un empujón y corre lo más veloz que pude, llevando su celular en la mano que no ha parado de llamar ni un solo momento. Agradece que hayan pocas personas en la calle por lo que no le estorban. Pero a su adrenalina se le suma un hueco en el estómago muy amargo.

.

.

.

.

_–Espera…_ –habla la dulce voz del Ryoken niño.

Enseguida el pequeño Yusaku se detiene, y esconde agachándose justo en la oscura esquina que tiene inmediata a él. Haciéndose bolita, cubriendo su boquita para no hacer ningún ruido, y temblando cuando escucha a dos adultos, una mujer y un hombre. Ambos pasando muy cerca de donde se encontraba.

En la realidad. Fue muy parecido ya que el adolescente se esconde en una esquina casi al final de la escalera, y justo al pie de ésta, pasan dos mujeres que están bajando. Pero van charlando y avanzan muy lento, completamente ajenas en su propio mundo.

En la mente de un Yusaku de seis años, los minutos parecen horas.

.

.

.

.

El hombre albino llega al edificio y entra sin bajar la velocidad, jamás ha estado ahí antes pero instintivamente busca las primeras escaleras para llegaban arriba. Sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.

.

.

.

.

Al fin las voces se han alejado, y la pequeña Wisteria sale temeroso de su escondite. Hasta que la otra voz infantil vuelve a hablarle, y se siente como un bálsamo para su alma.

_–Ya casi llegas. Termina de subir…Yo estoy al otro lado…_

_–¿Ya casi podré verte?_

_–Sí. _

Mientras en realidad, el adolescente ha llegado a la terraza del edificio. Ya no hay nada más, salvo los tanques de depósitos de agua, y un gran espacio abierto. A continuación, el cuerpo de Yusaku cruza lentamente el lugar. Pero aún en completo trance, sus ojos brillan aliviados y enamorados.

Porque a su visión, y creyéndose un niño de seis años, se le muestra otro niño. Uno albino que conocía, y éste lo llamaba junto con una sonrisa tierna adornando su linda carita.

.

.

.

.

Ryoken llega jadeando frente a la puerta del apartamento de Playmaker, y se espanta al verla completamente abierta, no es necesario ser un genio para saber que es una perdida de tiempo buscar adentro.

–¿Dónde…? –se pregunta a si mismo, y desde su espalda, escucha a un par de mujeres pasar hablando entre risas.

Verlas llegar desde arriba le da una idea al joven Kogami, que a su vez hace que el alma se le baje a los pies.

.

.

.

.

Yusaku esta en el borde.

_–¡Ven! ¡Salta! ¡Puedes hacerlo!_

El pequeñito tiene miedo. Es un precipicio demasiado grande para un niño, pero los ojos celestes y la sonrisa amable del otro infante lo están esperando. Su ángel lo espera del otro lado.

_–Tengo miedo _–susurra aún sin el suficiente valor.

_–Prometo atraparte. No te dejaré caer._

Fuera del sueño idílico de su libertad. El adolescente de cabello azul estira su brazo y da un paso al frente, susurrando “Revolver”.

El precipicio por un momento se agrieta, pero la voz dulce de su ángel no deja de darle valor. Es sólo un salto, está a sólo un salto de escapar del dolor, regresar a su casa, y permanecer al lado de su pequeño ángel.

Y SALTA.

**–¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PLAYMAKER!!!!!!!**

En la vida real, Ryoken corrió tan rápido como jamás lo hizo y se abalanzó horrorizado hacia Yusaku que se lanzó al vacío. Apenas y lográndolo sujetarlo por puro milagro del cuello de la camisa.

Pero Revolver también había quedado muy mal, está con medio cuerpo en el aire, y usando las dos manos para sujetar al adolescente de ojos verdes, él mismo también se estaba resbalando.

–¡Reacciona! ¡Playmaker!

Parecía un muñeco sin voluntad. No se movía ni decía nada.

–¡Playmaker!

Se resbala otro poco.

Dentro del sueño idílico, el niño Yusaku estaba colgando del precipicio, sujetándose del borde y con su ángel haciendo fuerzas por subirlo. Pero ninguno de los dos tenía tanta fuerza como para lograrlo subir. Y tan aterrado como estaba, sólo podía escuchar la voz del albino llamarlo una y otra vez.

**–¡¡¡¡¡FUJIKI YUSAKU!!!!!**

Hasta que un grito en especial fuerte, y ya no dulce de niño, sino de voz grave de un joven hombre le sacude cada fibra.

Parpadea desorientado y mareado.

El precipicio comienza a desaparecer, y la calle de su vecindario se presenta, junto con una sensación horrorosa de vacío.

Como un acto reflejo, Yusaku sube los brazos y se sujeta de las manos que lo sostienen desde la espalda.

–Al fin…reaccionas… –se escucha muy mal.

–¿Re…Revolver? –aún no esta lo suficientemente consiente.

Mientras que desde la perspectiva del joven Kogami, los dos estaban a segundos de caer a varios metros y matarse.

–¿Qué tontería veías…?

La pregunta queda a medias cuando dos pares de brazos sujetan al albino desde la cintura, con muchísima fuerza.

–¡Yusaku! ¡Revolver! ¡Aguanten un poco más! –es Kusanagi.

–¡¿Pero qué demonios hacían?! –agrega Takeru tan asustado que se está aguantando la ganas de vomitar.

En un jalón suben a Ryoken, y con otro impulso, el joven Kogami termina de subir a Yusaku. Y sin salir del shock, Revolver se deja caer sentado al suelo, abrazando con fuerza al adolescente de cabello azul, que continuaba muy aletargado.

Revolver se siente temblar en cada fibra. Jamás había estado tan asustado antes. Ni siquiera en la Torre de Hanoi.

Y una vez todos fuera de peligro, Takeru se aleja unos pasos a vomitar, y Shoichi se lanza a decir de palabrotas mientras llora.

Pasando así varios minutos todos ellos. Hasta que de la nada, Flame aparece en el disco de duelo de Takeru, el cual ya estaba tranquilizándose, sentado en el suelo y cerca de todos los demás.

–Tengo malas noticias… –comienza el Ignis de fuego, pero se detiene al ver el estado de shock de todos.

–Dilo Flame –habla Homura, cubriéndose los ojos con su otra mano y tratando de pasar el vértigo del momento.

–Lightning secuestró a Ai.

–Genial… –susurra amargado Shoichi.

–Si es lo que sospecho, la próxima vez que lo veamos, Ai también será nuestro enemigo –concluye Flame.

Mientras tanto, Ryoken que había estado escuchando sin intervenir, y de espaldas a todos sin haber soltado ni un segundo a Fujiki, piensa furioso que el acto que llevó contra Playmaker fue la peor equivocación que pudo cometer el Ignis de Luz. Y ahora “Revolver” le daría caza de la manera más cruel posible.

Entre tanto Yusaku, ya con su mente un poco más clara, pero aún débil y sin saber qué pasó, descansaba en los brazos de Ryoken, sin dejar de verlo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–_Cumplió lo que prometió_ –piensa la joven Wisteria–. _No me dejó caer._

Ryoken tenía el corazón a punto de partírsele en añicos por el miedo. Pero Playmaker tenía su corazón explotándole en un calor muy especial, su ángel lo cuidaba y sujetaba todo el tiempo.

Y por el momento, no quería pensar en nada de lo vendría en el futuro.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Éste es mi primer Fic de Vrains, aunque ya tengo varios de Bungo Stray Dogs en Wattpad (ver mi perfil para los links). Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, pueden escribirme en inglés, aunque el oneshot está en español ya que es mi lengua natal.


End file.
